Planet of the Gyros
Planet of the Gyros is third episode of Ben 23: Unbound. Plot In a Scientific Institute, several humanoid Gyros are seen. The Gyro leader speaks. (Gyro Leader): WE SHALL REVOLT AGAINST THE HUMANS! THEY CREATED US, BUT THEY ATE US! The Gyros cheer. Meanwhile, Ben is seen advertising for Mr. Gyro. (Ben): GET YOUR GYROS AT MR. GYRO! GOBBLE, GOBBLE, GOBBLE! The crowd cheers and gets gyros. Ben walks off. (Gang Member): Welcome, to Mr. Smoothies! You will drink hundreds of Smoothies! YOU WILL LIKE THEM! OR YOU WILL DIE! (Ben): I'd rather die! (Gang Member): So be it! Ben transforms into Speedyquick. (Speedyquick): Try to catch me! He ran inside the Scientific Institute and reverted. Speedyquick reverts into Bullgrenade. (Bullgrenade): GYROS? ON MY BIRTHDAY? The Gyros noticed Bullgrenade. (Gyros): HE HAS A BOMB! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Bullgrenade accidentally reverts to Ben. (Gyro Leader): KILL THE HUMAN! Ben ate the Gyro Leader's hands. (Gyro Leader): MY HANDS! (Ben): Tasty! Ben took a bite out of the Gyro Leader's head. The Gyros attack Ben. Ben slaps his Omnitrix. (Jigglypuff):.....I WANTED MAGNEMITE! He times out, due to the Omnitrix glitching. (Ben):....... The Gyros wrapped Ben in a taco shell. (Gyros): Tacos...Gyros.....HE SHALL TRANSFORM! Ben's skin started mutating. Ben is able to reach the Omnitrix, before mutating and becomes Vomit Man. (Vomit Man): I WANTED SIR-WALKS-A-LOT! Eh...at least I get to do this. He ate one of the Gyros. The Gyros started panicking and running around. (Gyros): HE'S GONNA EAT US! WE MUST ACTIVATE PLAN Z! STEAL KING NEPTUNE'S CRO-Oh wait, wrong show. Vomit Man reverts. (Ben): DAMMIT! The Gyros dogpiled on Ben. (Ben): HERO WATCH, I WANT RAGE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Ben slaps his Hero Watch, and Ben transforms into a new alien. (New Alien): Who's this? (Gyros): IT'S A BRO KILLER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Ben reverts again. The Hero Watch shuts down. (Ben): SON OF A- A Gyro interrupted him. (Gyro#3): He's powerless, get him! A bloody Steve teleports to them. (Ben and the Gyros): LET'S KILL HIM! (Steve):... Steve attempted to crawl away, but Ben grabbed his leg. Steve kicks Ben and leaves. (Gyros): We don't like that guy... (Ben): I HATE HIM! Ben transforms into Speedyquick, and he starts pursing Steve. (Gyro#23): Well, he's gone. Let's take over Earth! (Gyro #54): No....LET'S KILL ALL HUMANS! (Gyro#10): EVEN BETTER, LET'S EAT THEM! The Gyros cheer. Ben is seen throwing Steve's body in a dumpster. (Ben): Well, that was easy. Just then, he gets a call from Tetrax. (Tetrax): Ben, gyros are invading! Steve is seen rising out of the dumpster. (Steve): BRAINS! Steve attempts to eat Ben's brain, but he shot Steve's head with a shotgun. (Ben): No! He went downtown and saw a army of Gyros. (Gyros): ALL HUMANS SHALL DIE! (Ben): Not on my watch! Electricyeti! No wait, Toolboxx! He transformed into a Insection. (Unnamed Insection): This is a new one...I'll name you....Crashhopper? Nah, that's lame. I'll think of a name later. Oh... I got it! Slamhopper! Slamhopper bounces onto one of the gyros and bit it's head off. (Gyro): I'M GONNA DIE! (Slamhopper): Deal with it! The Gyro died. Slamhopper reverted. (Ben): Dammit! I hate this Omni- The Hero Watch glowed, and Ben transformed into Earthquake. (Earthquake): EARTHQUAKE! NICE! Earthquake evolved into Ultimate Earthquake, and Ultimate Earthquake looks like a shiny Primal Groudon. (Ultimate Earthquake): HOLY CRAP! (Gyros): Aw, man! Ultimate Earthquake destroyed the Gyros. Ultimate Earthquake reverts. (Ben): I'm hungry! Ben bit himself. (Ben): I taste...weird. THE END! Characters Heroes Villains Aliens Used Trivia *Steve is still alive. Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Ben 23: Unbound